Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.00\times 10^{4})\times (4.00\times 10^{-1})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.00\times 4.00) \times (10^{4}\times 10^{-1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 4.0 \times 10^{4\,+\,-1}$ $= 4.0 \times 10^{3}$